


Revelation

by Morgana



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb gets a special reward after his victory in 'Dirty Girls'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

Once the Slayer and her ragtag army had retreated, Caleb surveyed the remains of the vineyard. Bodies were strewn around, blood and wine mingling to form dark red puddles beneath them. “Babylon the great is fallen, and become the habitation of devils, and the hold of every foul spirit” he murmured softly, his eyes glowing with satisfaction at the destruction.

A soft gasp from behind him made him turn to see a woman looking at him with mournful dark eyes. “Caleb, what have you done?”

He spread his hands and gave her his most charming, boyish grin. “I thought I'd redecorate. Don't you like it?”

She shook her head, swallowing hard, obviously fighting the urge to be sick. “What happened to you, Caleb? You never used to be like this. You were always such a happy little boy, and I know you had a temper, but I can't imagine that you'd -”

“Kill people?” he snapped in return. “Or is it the enjoyment that gets to you? Man of the cloth isn't supposed to take pleasure in things of this world, is that it?”

She took a step back, her hand rising to touch the locket around her neck. “I never told you that,” she said. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, her low, musical voice shaking as she pleaded with him. “I only ever wanted you to be happy, but this... it's wrong, Caleb! Why can't you see that?”

Oh, she was good! He could almost believe she cared, that the anguished cry that tore from her throat was proof of her love for him, but then he'd bought that lie once before, hadn't he? And paid for it dearly. Sliding one hand behind his back, Caleb took a step towards her. “What if I said I wanted to change?” he asked. “What if all I was waitin' on was you askin' me to go with you?”

Her smile burst forth, radiant and shining as the sun, the same smile that used to warm him clean through but now only reminded him of her treachery. Moving towards him, she murmured, “Come with me, Caleb. Come with me, baby, and we'll be happy this time, I swear we will.”

One hand rose to touch his cheek, but he struck before she could make contact. The knife slid seamlessly into her stomach, and she stiffened, gasping for air as pain swept through her. “And after these things I heard a great voice of much people in heaven, saying, Alleluia; Salvation, and glory, and honour, and power, unto the Lord our God,” Caleb intoned.

Wide, brown, pain-filled eyes stared uncomprehendingly at him, and he shook his head. “Never did care enough about church to bother learning what happens to the dirty whores like you, did you?” he asked, watching as her mouth opened and closed without sound.

“For true and righteous are his judgments; for he hath judged the great whore, which did corrupt the earth with her fornication, and hath avenged the blood of his servants at her hand,” he quoted, smiling at her as he shoved the knife deeper into her body.

She gurgled, blood sliding from her lips in a crimson stream, and he leaned in, his breath hot upon her cheek as he whispered, “And again they said Alleluia. And her smoke rose up for ever and ever. Think of me when you're burning in hell, Mama.”

With that, he yanked the knife back and she slid to the floor, falling in a graceless heap like a marionette whose strings had been cut. Caleb stood over her for a moment, savoring the satisfaction of the encounter, her death a grace note that made the slaughter of the little Slayer band sing out all the sweeter. He cleaned his knife off slowly and deliberately, then turned to see those same familiar eyes staring at him. “Jesus! What happened to makin' a good exit?”

“Awww, I'm sorry,” she said, shifting until she was once more in her Slayer-guise. “Is that better?”

He nodded. “Not that I don't appreciate that little reward, but you're so much greater than she was. Seems only right that you have a better form, don't it? Until we can give you your real one, that is.”

Hazel eyes brightened at that prospect. “Real,” she murmured. “It's coming - soon. I can feel it, like a thunder beneath the ground that's just waiting to strike.”

“Fire and lightning,” he agreed. “The wrath of ages poured forth on the head of the poor fools who won't ever know it's comin'.”

She made a soft, wordless sound of agreement, before purring, “Tell me a story.”

Caleb listened to the soft, sultry tone, and thought he knew why two of history's most legendary vampires had been willing to die for her. It was almost going to be a pity to destroy that kind of sensual appeal.

Almost.

“There once was a woman, and she was foul, like all women, for Adam's rib was dirty - just like Adam himself - for what was he, but human,” he began, smiling as he thought of the cleansing fire that he would soon unleash upon the world.


End file.
